The Tale of Princess Solaria
by xXxHomestuckGurlxXx
Summary: Princess Solaria, the daughter of Princess Celestia, is suddenly confronted woith a challenge. Namely she has to save the world from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I've decided to write another story cause I am a bit stuck on my homestuck one. LOL, its funny cause it says stuck and its homestuck.**

**Ok, anyway, here it is! My My Little Pony FiM story! Hope you enjoy. And remember, no flaming or bad reviews!**

A pony ran into the throne room, trotting up to me. "Princess!" the pony saod, her maine flowing in the wind, because it was really windy because we had the window open because it was really really hot outside. The pony was light blue, and she had a needle and a thred as her cutie mark.

"What is it?" I asked her, my maine flowing behind me endlessly like all those dramatic people in the mocvies. My hair is yellow or blonde or whatever you wanna call it, with orange highlights, but it's natural because no pony can die their hair because they have hooves and no opposable thumbs. My fur is white and my leg fur is red. My name is Solaria by the way, and I'm the daguther of Princess Celestia. This means I'm in charge of raising the sun now because my mom is getting too old for that job. My cousin, Calliope is in charge of raising the moon, too, but I won't talke about her right now.

"S-soemwon wants to see you!" The pony I mentioned from earlier. Her name is Haberdasher. I know that because I'm a princess and princesses have to know everything about the kigdom they rule over. Duh.

"Really? Who is it?" I asked her, but I already knew it, because I was psychic and I could tell what they were gonna tell me.

"It's Shining Armor," Haberdasher said to me. As soon as she said that, a male pony came inside the throne room. He was white with blue and lighter blue hair and he was wearing a guard uniform.

"Here I am, Princess," he said, kneeling down.

"I don't know why you kneel for me, Shining Armor, after all, you are royalty as well," I said, but he didn't pay any attention. "Now, what do you need, Shinning Armor?" I asked him.

"Its more like what you need," he said, and I was confuzed. "The Elements have gone missingh!" He shouted.

"Noooooooooooo!" I yelled, because the Elements are really important. Haberdasher, who was still in the room for some reason because she never left, probably because Shining Armor was there and since I'm psycic, I can tell that she likes him and is gonna ask him out later, was there, said "What are we gonna do!" I looked at Shining Armor. "

Go find the ponies who are around the castle most often and bring them to me, I need to see them to see if they no anyrthing." Shining Armor nodded went outside while he was humming the tune to 'BBBFF'.

I looked at Haberdasher, who was looking dreamy-eyed at Shiing Armor. "What are yu standign there for!" I shouted at her. "Follow him!"

And that is what she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, So someone likes my story! I luv u so much!**

**Sorry I coldn't update faster, I was busty!**

Shining Armor and Haberdasher came back in the room with three ponies. One was a pinkish-purple pony with a propeller cap and a screw and a baseball aas a cutie mark. She's always in the garden, 'cause she's weird and talks to the statues which is really dumb, cause they don't talk back. Anotther one was a green pony with a watering can as her cutie mark. The third one was yellow with black hair and a bumblebee as a cutie mark.

"Alright. Which one of you took the elements!" I shouted and they cowered in fear, except for the pinkish-purple one, who just sat there. I turned to the yellow one, who was covering her eyes with her hooves because he was scared of me. "Was it you, Bumble Flutter?" I asked him. Bumble Flutter shook his head quickly.

"I was just looking for more bugs to catch!" He said, abnd I believed him. I looked at the pinkish-purple one, who's eyes were all swirly, which made her look really stupid. "Was it you?" I asked her. She tilted her head to the side. "The Elements are missing?" She asked me. I grumbled and looked at the green pony. "What about you?"

The green pony looked around, not sure of what to say. "I only warter the flowers in the garden! I go nowhere near the elemebnts! I'm sure none of us even know where they are!" she said, and the other ponies smiled and nodded. "NO!" I yelled again. "IF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY GET INTO THE WRONG HANDS, DISCORD COULD BE RELEASED AGAIN!" I told them, knowing they would understand that that was really bad.

The pinky-pirple pony looked up, surprised. "HE COULD?" She asked, in a tone which seemed like she was happy. Then she ran out of the room, shouting, "ALRIGHT, PRINCESS, DON'T WORRY! I'LL FIND THE ELEMENTS!"

The too other ponies stared at me and I shrugged. They shook their heads and walked away. I didn't know what they were so angry about. I sent them off. I heard one of them say, 'idiot', and I wanted to tell them that calling each other names wasn't what friendship is about. I sat back in my chair and reclined it back, because the thrones are really cool like that.

And then I realized what the two ponies were talking about when they were walking out.

And I facehoofed for being so stupid, and ran out the door trying to find the pinkish-purple pony.


End file.
